PMP 600
The Schyster PMP 600 is a 4-door luxury car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design The PMP 600 closely resembles a Chrysler 300C SRT-8 albeit with a much more 'chopped' greenhouse area and also a differently arranged front fascia giving it an even further 'gangster' appearance, playing to the 300C's gangster reputation. Further evidence is that it is manufactured by Schyster, the GTA equivalent of Chrysler. All PMP 600s are fitted with alarms. Performance According the Autoeroticar website, the PMP 600 has an absurdly large 600 cubic inch (9.8L) diesel SEMI V8 engine, explaining the "600" in the car's name. "Semi" is a reference to the Chrysler 300C's real-life "Hemi" (hemisphere) engine, whilst also being slang for a partial erection. The overly large engine capacity could be an affectionate nod to the Dodge Viper, Dodge of course being owned by Chrysler. The steering feel is the complete opposite of the real life 300's overly light steering; It is okay at low speeds but seems to need excessive input at high speeds. The car handles through corners reasonably well, but suffers at high speeds due to the length and the soft rear suspension. Acceleration is not bad, taking 6.8 seconds to reach 60mph from a standstill. The top speed is 202 mph (325 km/h). The braking system equipped to the PMP 600 is more than reliable; stopping distances are noticeably lower than other cars in its class. Damage and deformation can be major on frontal collisions, even if not at high speeds. Because of the chop-top, it is also more vulnerable to rollover damage. Variants A sport edition of the PMP 600 can be occasionally been seen on the streets; it usually sports a very dark black, plum or blue paint job, a sport mesh grill in the front, and a small spoiler attached to the trunk. It is often driven by the Mafia. Also the PMP 600 can be seen in many of the mafia missions given by Ray Boccino including both "Museum Piece" and "Collector's Item" in the diamond deal and when escaping, the player can see a bunch of black or white PMP 600s (note: the player can also see them in "Not So Fast" from the diamond deal when arriving but they would have to escape through the Buzzard Attack Chopper, not the PMP 600, otherwise the mission will fail). They could also see them (after a mission cutscene that features Ray Boccino himself) in "Was It Worth It?," when after betraying Ray Boccino and escaping his trap, Johnny Klebitz will confront 4 PMP 600s and end up killing Boccino's henchmen, and in "Pest Control," when Niko Bellic finds a black PMP 600, along with Ray's white Oracle (1st generation), and which will result in killing his henchmen in the car, Niko kills Ray as well on James Pegorino's orders. Requested backup from Dwayne Forge in the form of two Hustlers (available when the player's friendship with Dwayne is sufficiently high) may arrive in an unique red PMP 600 (besides a Patriot or Presidente of the same color). Crimson PMP 600 is required by Brucie Kibbutz in Exotic Exports missions. It's called "pimping PMP 600" by him and guarded by three armed Hustlers. A PMP 600 is also one of the cars requested by Stevie in Stevie's Car Thefts, although this PMP 600 comes in a more common silver color. As a new PMP 600 will spawn at the same location until the player deliver it, the player can store it in a safehouse parking space and deliver the other to Stevie. Gallery Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City ;Standard PMP 600 * The PMP 600 is a very rare car in Broker, Dukes, and Bohan, meaning the player will not encounter the car often until Algonquin is unlocked. The PMP 600 is a common and popular car in Algonquin and Alderney. *It usually is seen around Francis International Airport and the surrounding area. *One PMP 600 spawns in the alley by the Exchange District in Algonquin, in front of the Liberty City Stock Exchange building, as part of Stevie's Car Thefts. Another will spawn after you do the mission. *Spawns more commonly if the player is driving a Cognoscenti. *Spawns easily by riding in a Hellfury around Star Junction. *Can spawn when riding in a NRG 900 around Star Junction but may take a while. *Presumably either after Algonquin and Alderney are unlocked or after the game's completion, the PMP 600 can be seen driving around in Bohan and Dukes and possibly in Broker. *Brucie requires Niko to steal a PMP 600 for his Exotic Exports, however the location is random. Brucie will tell Niko via email where to find it. ;Modded PMP 600 *The modded PMP 600 often driven by the Mafia is commonly found in Westdyke and Leftwood Alderney, and Little Italy, Algonquin. *Six PMP 600s can be found outside the museum during the mission, "Museum Piece"; three are black and three are white. They presumably belong to the Jewish Mob. Interestingly, these PMP 600 bears the standard PMP 600 grille, but still contain the spoiler. This PMP 600 can also be found in the mission, "Clocking Off." Trivia * The car's "Semi" engine could be a play on the running gag that current Hemi engines are actually "Semi-Hemi's" and do not completely fall into the category of a Hemi engine. * The car's "PMP" name may be derived from the term "pimp", most likely a reference to the popularity of the 300C to the rap/pimp culture. * The name could also be from the commonly-used abbreviation, "PMP," meaning, "Piss My Pants." * The interior of the PMP 600 seems to be ripped from the Schafter, as the steering wheel bears the Benefactor logo, also the logo and dashboard instruments (tachometer, speedometer, odometer and fuel gauge) are less blurred than in Schafter. These features can be seen with using first-person mods. And most likely the Chrysler 300 as the design was using same platform as 1995-2002 Mercedes-Benz E Class. * If the player takes a PMP 600 to a Pay 'n' Spray too many times it will turn a unique, dark teal color. This color will then be permanent, and no amount of subsequent resprays will change it. This is most likely a glitch, as almost every other car in the game will continually cycle through its available colors each time you visit a Pay N' Spray. The exceptions are the Buffalo from The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Dukes and the Infernus, which all suffer from similar glitches. * The two default radio stations in the PMP 600 are Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. * Unlike most other cars, the side windows can take several shots from a projectile weapon before breaking, but if the player enters a parked one, he will break the windows very easily with his arm. * The PMP 600 is one of the rare cars that comes with a "door ajar" chime, which can be heard when the door is open in a quiet area. * The spoiler on the sportier version is similar to the Merit's. * This most likely share the same platform as the Buffalo similar to real life the Chrysler 300 and the Dodge Charger using the same platform. Navigation }} de:PMP 600 (IV) es:PMP 600 fr:PMP 600 pl:PMP 600 sv:PMP 600 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles requested by Brucie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Schyster